sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Izulde Netherstar
Izulde Netherstar, is the current Lord of House Netherstar and is the Lord Paramount of the province known as the Emberlight. An experienced Blood Mage and cunning politician, Izulde has earned himself both a famous and infamous reputation. Known for a serious demeanor and brooding intensity, Izulde is a calculating man. Not prone to great idealism, he is a pragmatic person who prefers stability and control over rashness. Having recently inherited the remains of House Netherstar, he has worked hard to restore his household name to its former glory. Izulde is the Mari'thur of the Emberlight and Lord Paramount of the Emberlight. Appearance Izulde is greatly favored by his father's features. Tall, muscular, and poised, he is a man of grim expressions whose face often is lacking joy. Izulde is blessed by his family's long dark hair and fair complexion. In his youth he was said to be slender and gangly, but he has since grown into a handsome man by most accounts. Having been gifted by highborne features, Izulde has high cheekbones and large bright emerald eyes. Although he is not a warrior by any sort, Izulde takes great care to make sure his body is poised for battle. His position within the Emberlight forces him to be present in the many conflicts that engulf the province. He dresses himself purposefully for his station and his attire is no less opulent. Often wearing the colors of his household, Izulde favorites blacks, deep violets, and stormy grays. At times however, he will done more patriotic colors of crimson and gold. History Izulde was born into the prestigious House Netherstar, and although he was the youngest child, there were great expectations of how he should act. He was schooled under the tutelage of Cidfidious Dawnseeker, the High Priest of Belore. At a young age, he showed a strong natural affinity to arcanic arts. He was later sent to Silvermoon City to develop his gifts in the Magistry. Later in his life, he was said to have met and befriended the young Prince Kael'thas. This friendship eventually led to Izulde learning the arts of becoming a Blood Mage. Overtime he developed these arts into a masterful craft. After his brother Maeklith Netherstar, was slain by amani trolls during a ranging, he was forced to return home to the Netherholde. There he remained and spent most of his adult life learning statecraft and governance. After the Quel'Thalas fell to the Scourge, Izulde followed Kael'thas through the many trials that would come. Finally, when the prince settled his forces in the Netherstorm, Izulde was tasked to the operations of mana forges and building relations with enigmatic ethereals. Kael'thas was slain in the Tempest Keep, and after his rebirth and eventual sacking of Silvermoon City, Izulde grew wary to follow his prince any further. Word had come from the Emberlight that Elistan Firesong, one of his father's retainers, had taken the opportunity to usurp the ruling family of Netherstars. This eventually resulted in the death of Izulde's father Nathar Netherstar. Having lost his home, branded as a Kael'thas Loyalist, Izulde forced himself into exile. It wasn't until later when Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron gave clemency to previous loyalists did Izulde return home. Reclaiming House Netherstar Izulde was forced to reside within modest lodgings in Silvermoon City. During the next year he plotted his revenge against Elistan. Looking for someone of equal skill, he sought out Azriah Thelryn to assist him in his revenge. The two found circumstantial evidence about possible treason that Elistan may or may have not committed. What is certain is the evidence was present when Izulde appeared at his former household at the helm of a contingent of Phoenix Guard. Elistan was seized and placed under arrest. He was later murdered in prison by an unknown assailant. Having returned to his rightful position, Izulde sought to strengthen his holdings within the Emberlight. He positioned himself carefully and struck a careful alliance with Idrya Blacksun, knowing that without the elite forces of the Blacksun Gate, there was no hope to holding the province. He later earned the respect of his people by leading them into several successful campaigns against the amani trolls. Particularly during the Invasion of the Emberlight. Currently Overtime, Izulde developed feelings for Azriah Therlyn. She announced eventually that she was pregnant and Izulde was the likely father. While their relationship was never one of tenderness, it was one of mutual respect. Izulde asked for Azriah's hand in marriage, of which she accepted. Their daughter was later born and named Aeriana Thelryn. Category:Characters Category:Suncasters